Samurai Legends Wars And Story's
by kenshi yumariko 09
Summary: in the fourteenth century of fuedal japan there were two clans. one the uhadai a noble and more honorable clan then most,they controlled almost all of japan in the generations gone by that it had served and still does, then there is the katmaitakans the a


and so it came to pass, that as nightfall blanketed the earth, a man would step forth from his fatal loins in the minds of the world, and so he did, he as a man, so young and stout of youth, with baring of mandations, look upon his surrounding with his own redemption, he saw in his life much to his own content, enthrallment, to see justice, he was a man of honor, noble in the samurai clan villages, his name was , kenshi yumariko, he was a ronin of many sorts, but he stood along side anyone that needed his help, or he saw it was just, he served a purpose far greater then what many could hope to acheive.!

he walked along side the water front, wondering about what village he should rome to next, when something stirred behind him in a bush not to far back, he stopped and stood perfectly still, using his thumb to push his katana up out of its sheath through its pommel hand guard, a large black figure came rushing towards him, after noticing his blade sheen from the waters light reflecting off from the setting sun, it was still noon, but some how the trees made it appear to be nearing dusk, kenshi turned and released his blade out of its sheath running at his enemy, proofing his blade upward in a bushido masters technique, he made contact with his enemy, rounding off him as he dodged the enemys blade, the sound of a broken weapon was heard, and the enemys weapon fell to peices, kenshi noticed this and he turned around and went back at the enemy noticing it was a ninja he did so quickly, but the ninja jumped over him and got him with an manriki chain, but an incompetent move this way, kenshi took out his wakazashi and stabbed the ninja in the chest backwards, as he dropped his katana for a quick attack, he resheated his wakazashi and bent over to pick up his katana, rubbing his throat, he looked at the ninja, "you were foolish, i hope you know that", and at that he turned his heel and moved off towards the samurai village kenjai. the area around him was thick lush forestry, evidentally animals were abundant here, from the obvious signs of animal trackings lieng on the ground for all to see, lest you were oblivious, the forest was dense and humid, amidst this mid summer afternoon, where the moon stood astill across the left accented red sun marked sky, it was dim, but it shew signs of the night dawning, dusk would be here in only a few hours and kenshi needed to find someplace to stay quarters, he looked across a small entry way to what seemed and appeared to be a little hut, obviously somone lived there seeings there was fresh sakura trees planted into the main entrance to the lot, he continued walking and moved towards the building, he approached the door and as he was about to knock a man of decent age, maybe around his early fourtys, he was strong built, and he had a serious but gentle appearence there was something to him, something interesting, he opend the door slowly, kenshi moved back and began to speak to the man " good evening sir, my name is kenshi yumariko, and i was wondering if maybe i gave you assistance in any job you may need, i could probably spend the evening here untill early morn" he was somewhat hesitant, the man gestured to him in a calm manner to follow him into his back yard, so kenshi followed, they entered the back retreat and what kenshi saw amazed him, acres of sakura trees, all blooming in there soft evervescent pink of mid summer born, there were acres upon acres of japanese maples, and many other varietys of japanese plants, obviously this man had spent quiet sometime on this abode of his, kenshi looked at the man, and studied him for a second, "this is amazing, how long did it take you to do all this" kenshi said , he was smiling softly and he had curiousity peeking at the sides of his mouth, "since i was around your age, maybe younger my boy, this has been my pride and joy ever since my wife died oh so long ago, but. she is in a better place now, a long time ago i was a samurai working for the uhadai clan, the great ancient protectors of these lands, i was a captain in my day, i served with whom ever needed me, and the battles i won , and the lives ive taken, earned me these plants, everyone of these plants, you see here, are one for every man ive taken a life from, and everyman that was with me during our wars, they never seem to lose there life , ever, its as if the memories of the souls know that i regret what i have done, the art of bushido and judo were my tools, and i practice them to this day...ah...i see you adorn a katana, and by the way you are dressed you are a ronin, ...you must be a respectable man, so i will let you stay here aslong as you wish, come now let us meditate" the man moved over towards a shrine laden with sakura trees in late bloom, a dark pink with a mix of red, they lined a soft bronze brick way into what appeared to be a hand made log temple, a shrine to the japanese gods, or the budhists, they entered and the room was emblazoned with every kanji character imaginable, the design and the fortitude of this buidling was incredible, how the man labored on this must have been extensive and taken him a very long time, but it came out to be a beautiful creation, "this is amazing,..." kenshi was breath taken, there was artwork from centurys long ago of great warlords that he had served for, that he had recognized as the better of all..there was a budhist shrine, with the names of the middle aged mans family, kenshi looked close and he read at the bottom, **_Kenshi_**...nothing more, as if it were some coincidence, he through it off, he kneeled before the great budhist statue and got into a meditation posture, and he began to meditate, as a calming sensation went through him, as if the budhist shrine new him as a great brother, then the old man spoke "let the aura and essence flow into you, become one with your suroundings" he sighed in and took a deep breathe and to meditated. there was a long silence, that went on for maybe the sum of and hour or two, when they both got up and bowed to each other, there was bond between them, a special bond, one that a father and son would feel, something very perplexing, and they both felt, they slowly walked out of the small shrine, and when the door was closed, the budhist statue began to shine where **_Kenshi_** was written, and at the end of it was newely enscribed **_Yumariko_**. kenshi breathed in deep taking in slowly a draught of the fresh mid summer air that was full of a gracious sakura petal smell, he exhaled and stretched, "i like it here,...yet..there is something about this place that brings back memories,..i am not quiet sure." kenshi looked at the man, and the man nodded, "hmm.. i see" the man moved into a small area where it was a tall grass feild, a bushido and judo practice feild, it wasnt untill now that kenshi relized that the man had been carrying around a bokken, it seemed to blend in so well with his keigoki and his hakama that it was very indistinquishable. kenshi breathed in again closing his eyes, as when he closed his eyes a vision flashed through his memories, something distant, but it felt so close...he couldnt open his eyes, he was transfixed on figuring out what this message was, he saw..the man that was beside him in this vision, leading an army, a great army in present day against a formidable enemy, and kenshi was there to, serving as a ronin still, but a well armed mercenarie for the uhadai army, kenshi finally opened his eyes, and looked around, he felt a strong pain in his stomache and he fell to his knee's, he whinced and looked around, the man was no where to be seen, but when he finally found him, there was a horsed courseted samurai handing him a telegram, the man walked over to kenshi, and he had great sorrow in his eyes, "i ...h..have been called to war, my assistance is needed...so says lord uhadai, i must get my gear ready and assemble my self and any others in the next week or so, to get ready for this skirmish...kenshi..i wish to teach you things before i go, so that i will always be here with what i shall leave behind, and if i do go, and i dont come back i want you to have this place, and to take great care of it, and you will find something in the temple that will suprise you, but it shall not be found just yet..." the mans face was serious again as he began moving off towars his house, a hour or so passed, as he came back out, bearing two new katanas, he handed kenshi one, and kenshi unsheated it, on the front side of the blade, the words in japense that were elegantly enscribed read, Honor, Strength, Guidence, Spirit, Value...all of which were some of the things the samurais followed by, on the mans sword he had the finishing words, "what was your name...i do not beleive i caught it" kenshi said resheathing the blade and holding it steady in his hand, "my name is mumaziku zhuengdai" mumaziku said his chin in the air and his chest out proudly, he was a prideful man, high and estoute where he stood, mumaziku looked at kenshi and smiled, these blades were given to me, by the lord and founder of these japanese samurai villages, the birth father, the god of war, in my time, liue beuh , these swords were given to me as a gift of great prosperity, i give you one of these blades a sign of my gratitude towards you, keep it and honor it", kenshi looked at the man again, and smiled aswell, "i thank you", the sun was begining to set across the eastern side way of japan as it was, dusk had finnally given birth to its child of darkness, they headed inside, where a fire was already prepared, and the room was a soft red oak grain, where the oak used to build the house told stories, each and ever ring was another generation gone by, kenshi looked all around him, at the splendor of what he had received and what his eyes had attained, the setting sun, was long gone by now, as they began to fall asleep, kenshi would stay for longer then he had expected but morning would see it through.

running through the forest, a man clad in samurai armour trampled over brush and trees, he could see the sun setting deep into the east, and the red of the setting made the area around him dark and demonic, he was afraid, he never did like the dark, for shinobis and ninja relished the idea's of the dark, his blade was unsheathed, and he was running full pelt with it, sweat budling up around ever pore of his body, he turned a left and landed into a ravene, he couldnt move, and his leg was on fire, he had twisted it , and thankfully not broken it, so he sat there for a while, his eyes darting all around for enemys, but he saw none, as a long soft wind blew the sweet smell of early and late blooming sakura trees, the man stood up again, his sword had bent and broken during his fall so he left it where he had laid to rest, and he saw a village, this village was set atop a mountain, blistening with soft melting snow from a early breaking fault in the climate, he walked to the village, as people were all happily gathering and chattering and being themselves, he walked on into the village and moved past everyone, as they all stared, they knew of him by his looks to be a samurai, but..for whom, he had no marks of soldiermenship on his armour, his armour was a black with a red mix, and it was quiet meadiocker to what a samurai does for formal, a man stepped out from where he was sitting and moved away from the man, afraid that something bad might happen, so the samurai moved out of the village and into a rest point where the mountain peaked off and fell sharply into the snow area below, he fell to his knees and closed his eyes, "why...why must it have been the ones i love, why most it have been the ones i could have saved, if only time..." his eyes began to water, as memories of small children from his ravaged village, were seen, playing as innocent as youth could be, when horsemen came riding in, from the katmaitaka clan...evil men, they drew there blades and slew the children, as one of the men smiled as he did so killed a kid, that looked towards him as he watched,...he began to cry now, even harder, the children and the people, he knew them all they were all he had, and they were his honor, and ...as a defeated samurai he must accpet his own death, and commit seppuka...he got back up as people began rowing and watching him, he looked at them all with tears in his eyes, a sadness unbearable to see, he said.."to all, who wish they could help to take out whats wrong, do not tarry, the katmaitaka are coming, and it is to late for me and my clan..." he leaned over grabbing his wakazashi, and he unsheathed it, looking at the blade as his tears stopped flowing, the blade shew a man who was strong willed, and iron fronted, the blade shew a man, who stood tall, but he knew his sacrifice...he began to pull the blade upward as he sat to where his knees layed flat to the ground, when a child ran up to him, "mister..mister, why are you doing this" the sound of the childs voice, made him cry more, he reminded him so much of his own kin, so innocent, so afraid, and yet so bold.. he dropped the blade and passed out...from exhaustion, the people gathered him up and took him to a nearby hospital and they left him to be attended to for the night. something was amise

kenshi woke up early the next day, rubbing his eyes, and opening them for a few times, then he got up and stretched, he reseted his new katana and his old katana together on his sash and went outside, where mumaziku was sitting along side of a bench, he was working on his katana preparing for war, it was a quiet morning, almost to quiet, kenshi looked towards the rising sun, it was such a lovely morning today as the sakura trees glistened with morning dew from the previous night. "Heaah.", there was a loud yell, that came from inside the town, kenshi and mumaziku both got up and ran to the forest road to see what it was, it was a young man, and his friends walking by having fun and joking around, mumaziku didnt like it, for he had been preparing almost all night for war, and he thought the youngest of the boys was a katmaitaka raider..the sound was similiar to a battle cry, and it defeated mumaziku's morning, but he was ok, he and kenshi both moved back to there original spots, when a scream was heard from another nearby village, this time the battle cry was for real, the same "Heaah" was heard, and large plumes of smoke were billowing out from buildings and people were screaming, there were yells and sounds of blades clashing together, a man was running into mumaziku's village and he was yelling aloud to everyone "Katmaitaka Raiders...Get Weapons Find Defence Ahhhh" the man ran into a hotel and stayed there hiding and covering a picture of his girlfriend who had been lost in the battle. he was angry and he needed to find arms..., a old samurai stepped out of the hotel, and he saw the raiders coming towards mumaziku's village, "Raaaaaah.!" his call was strong for his age, and he ran with the speed of a young man, dead into the horse men, he struck one of them and the man grabbed his blade and pulled him up, his hand bleeding from the palm, he spat in the old mans face and through him infront of his horse and trampled him, the village stopped, and stood still, all watching the Katmaitaka Horsemen, when kenshi came over his face held down, "you...how...dare you Even Think To Come To Where I Am, You Fools!" kenshi yelled as his forced was built up, he unsheathed his blade as one of the horsemen got down to the ground and unsheathed his blade, he struck into kenshi, and he laughed as he though that he had killed him, when his friend fell into two, and his head rolled off, "no...one defiles where i stay" kenshi spat in there faces and he ran to go to the other village, running past horemen and ground troops slashing and parrying and cross hinging all as he went by, he stopped and stood infront of the entrance to the second village of kenjai...the buildings that had hay tops were all smoldering, there were children laying all around and women, and many men to, of what wasnt up and fighting was down and dead, a horsemen charged at kenshi and he dodged the strike taking the horsemen off his horse with a heavy blow to the stomache, kenshi took the horse and rode off into the village square and called to all the Katmaitakan forces. "all who say they are men from Katmaitaka, Stand Foreward and test your yourself", as soon as he did so, all the forces stepped forth, and kenshi stood down off his horse, he sheened his blade towards them, the blade was covered in blood, and had fragments of armour on it, he rushed at the Katmaitakans and he threw his blade into them , nailing one in the chest, as he pulled it out, he forced it upward and out into another mans face breaking his jaw, a large group came after kenshi and he bent down and sliced upwards as three men fell, a spearmen got lucky and stabbed kenshi in the side, doing minimal damage but some and enough to hurt, kenshi unsheathed his other katana and sliced the spear, doing double time against the Katmaitakans, they were devastated as he began charging there commanders, no one could stop him, as his eyes turned to a darker blue, his body seemed to feel stronger, he was no demon, he was using his aura, he stood atop a crumbled building looking over the ravaged landscape, the village was an abomination...almost everyone in the village had been slaine...kenshi looked down again and raised his head, "life..is such a delicate figure, so shambled untill it builds in time to be strong, it lives with the person that it feels it should be with, and together they grow, but when that person dies, so does the life, for as attached they are , they wouldnt be human if not." tears rolled down his face, as he resheathed his blades, blood rising off of them..., he kneeled over a small boy whos leg had been cut, and he took off his keigoki and made a turnicate for the small boy and tied the blood curculation off, so the boy wouldnt bleed to death, he whispered to the boy "you will be ok, be brave my young warrior", he moved off to walk through the village, watching all of the familys in arrest of what had happened, kenshi moved off to mumaziku's home where he would rest the day away, and think tomarow of a new begining.

the sun crested over the high mountain top, overlapping the curved angle of the mountain, where the village lay below in a soft early morning sun, where the light was soft and the morning dew and fresh melted snow glew with a white light solemly, there were birds chirping off in the distant trees around the village, all singing there song of fresh morning and revitalization..., a young boy, about a teenager at heart and years, was playing outside, he was practicing bushido with a bokken, moving with great percision and practice, his movements were swift and very coordinated., another young boy came out aswell, they were both dressed in youth keigoki and hakama, samurai clothing, more or less of the male side of the japanese sex, the women preferably wore a kimono, the boys looked at one another and bowed, raising again and placing there wooden swords above there mid eye level, they moved foreward one step each and then struck at each other, one blocking the others sideway slash, with a sideways parry, they continued, moving with great coordination and speed, never missing, when a middle aged samurai came to them, to watch, he was the father of the previous youth, he stood there tranced in there motion, as he knew so the blades well, well enough for that of war, and his efforts of long teaching have began to show greatly in these young lifes, youth...the only way to keep a long generation going, is through the youth..."he who leads the youth, leads the future, he who leads the future, carrys on the past". true, so true...the kids bowed in respect and ran to the man, he kneeled over and handed them some yen so that they could get something from the local marketers. the children ran into the market square where there must have been a thousand merchants, almost to many to choose from to, buy products from.

there was a large commotion in the central square as villagers ran to see what was going on, a man obviously the son of the villages leader, his name was uzumi..a strong warrior, a very intelligent youth. almost the entire village was in the square has uzumi began telling everyone of a new war. "Citizens, and Followers of the Uhadai, a new war has begun with the Katmaitaka clan, the katmai have already taken out Judai and Kenjai...and without out fail..., we advise extreme caution these days, and everyone be alert if you see anything suspicious please tell us, for your safety and that of ours, enjoy the rest of your day, and do not let matters meddle you"..uzumi stepped off the small rampment of square counsel area, and he moved on back to his fathers castle, which overlooked the quiet large village of muzumakai. a beautiful village indeed muzumakai was, faintly off the ridge of mutake one of the largest mountains in the area surrounding there town, the sound of foot soldiers marching nearby was coming from the muzumakai fortress, where it humble homed over ten thousand samurai's, who honorable did there duty's without question, they were preparing for any sense of battle, practicing there arts of hand to hand war, judo, bushido, even foreign arts, tai kwondo. these samurai served for the Uhadai, and they were one of the more Elite forces the Uhadai had...even at hand, other then the more noble of the armys they commanded, such as the sister fortress of muzumakai, deep in the thick forest of judais tropics, lies in wait for a assault on any army, the Elite Katzumaki. where it homes five hundred thousand samurai, who have seen over one hundred battles, and more then three wars, they know the taste of blood as it thickens from the oxygen in your mouth, they know the battle scars that abode there bodys, they know the endless rage a man can have as he tremlbes with fear, for his family and all that he has. these samurai...know the ends of life, and they truely understand a mans limits, for battle hardened men, they are calm...and rest peacfully, awaiting there time...

"yuma...yuma...where are you sister!" YamaToku yelled as he ran through his wooden house, the sounds of his foot steps echoing off of the tiled floor, "yuma!" YamaToku looked around outside, where he found yuma, tending to a large vegetable patch preparing the nights dinner, "oh yuma there you are, i was getting worried" YamaToku smiled as he moved towards yuma, picking up a hoe to help her pick out more of the vegetables for dinner, "yuma...how is father...do you know, i was told that you and mother both went over to the training grounds to visit him...is he...still sick" YamaToku frowned a little, getting sidetracked from what he was doing, he was young only a small boy, still learning the foundations of life and living them prosperatelly, while yuma, in her late twentys was more of the wiser...though not as adultery as she may have seemed, she still was a child at heart, but attended to things as an adult, "he is better YamaToku...a lot better indeed, and...a new war has arisen with Katmaitaka.." she smiled then frowned when she spoke of the Katmaitakans. YamaToku looked at her, then layed his hoe to the ground and ran towards the training grounds, "father MoriKami, father" YamaToku yelled as he ran directly into the training ground, one of YamaToku's family friends, and one of the serving samurai NakaMura picked up YamaToku startling him, "hey there Yama, you looking for your father, ha...hmm well hes busy right now and you shouldnt be here, but hell, ill take you to him ok, its good to see you again, friend" NakaMura said as he began running towards MoriKama, his pace was steady and his heart rate was even with his walking rate, "hey Mori, your boy is here to see you," he said happily,.. "Yama...i..what.. are you doing here" Morikami said, his tone surprised, "father, ...are you going to war..." YamaToku said his eyes full of discontent hoping to hear the answer he was looking for...no,"yes...Yama...i am, our forces here are joining in with the second cavalry and fifth army regiment of muzumakai, we are heading out to attack one of Katmaitakas main fortress's, OkaSaka, meaning hill slope,...do not worry Yama, i will always remember you, keep practicing your arts and try and find your balance, i will be home soon" Mori said as he moved into the armorey and began talking to one of the commanding generals, who was begining the operation.

yama was fine, he knew his father was one of the best swords men in all the lands of japan, and he had great confidence in his father that he would come home, his father was always to his word, "Seventh Foot Troop Batallion Regiment, Out!", general Osaki yelled to his troops as he began running, leading the charge to Muzumakai, there long awaited destination, there was a bloodlust in the air as the samurai and samurai cavalry raced on by, the sense of war, and the sense of honor was stinging, and numbing, the wifes of the soldiers were weeping as they did not beleive there husbands were leaving, maybe to never return, as they bowed at the fronts gates of the village, the young samurai boys, stood and watched, as there future ran by, yama was there bowing to them, he knew the blade well, and he knew that he was soon to be sent off, but not at this time, "Second and Fitfth Regiments Assemble, and Move" Yelled general KuroMatsu as he began moving off to meet up with general Osaki. the amount of forces heading over to OkaSaka totaled thirty thousand foot soldiers, and five thousand cavalry, all marching in unisen to the Katmaitakan fortress, where a battle will commence, the outcome unknown to all at this time...the strong willed sense of the men marching could be smelled, seen, and heard, they were all confident, yet all unknowing of what they may embark upon, all hoping that they may rest soon enough on there beds with there wifes, knowing that there children are safe. general Osaki watched his men while still running, his horse was awaiting him no more then a few feet from where he now stood, stopping he looked at his black shurcoated beauty, Furukami was the horse's name meaning Old God, and so this horse was, one of war it had seen over three wars and hundreds of battles with Osaki they were bonded, Osaki mounted his horse clicked his heels against its sides, and clicked his tongue, the horse strode off with a strong force, surprisingly for an old animal, he regrouped with his men and watched them again, then looked foreward, they were now entering the KuroMatsuKi..the Black Pine Forest, a deep dark forest that lead directly into the notheren hills of muzumakai..there destination, they moved on, this time on the double quick, for night was falling and they had planned to be there before night fall.

Chapter II."The Begining Of A War"

Kenshi looked all around him, he had a rage that surrounded him, it stung him and burned him, there were no marks on his body from it, but it burned his soul...he could feel the pain, it was near unbearable but he seemed to hold on, the spirits of the dead awakening to find him there where they needed him, Kenshi woke up, "..." there was a long silence as he noticed that he was in a hotel, not in the village where mumaziku lived, somewhere different, he looked up to see a young girl looking at him, she was eyeing his body, Kenshi was a tall man around six foot or so, very athletic and thin, his skin was a light tan and he had long brown hair that covered his face somewhat and rounded out to a ponytail, his eyes were a deep blue, and his appearence was calming, soft,. the girl came over to him and asked him if he was alright, Kenshi felt a connection with her as though he had seen her before, he had indeed in the last great war against the katmaitakans he had saved her life, and now she had saved his, for when he was leaving mumazikos village one of the villages roofs had collapsed on him, knocking him out cold and scathing him badly, Kenshi looked at her eyes, and she got lost into his, she felt his touch go across her whole body though he had only held her arm, "...did you save me from mumazikos village" he whispered to her "yes...yes i did Kenshi", Kenshi looked at her, she was a little shorter then him around five foot eleven inchs tall, she had medium black hair, and she had a light tan like kenshi, her body was slim and desirable, she had curves perfect where she would need them, and she appeared very athletic, and had a thing for Kenshi, they stood there for a moment, in silence, when kenshi pulled her close to him..his head near her right ear.."Akihara...its been awhile, since we last saw each other, i would like to pay my respects to you...i know since we last met you wished to be with me, and now you have that time" Kenshi whispered to her as she gasped infor a brief moment."Kenshi...i" she tried to speak but couldnt."Akihara...silence is a... virtue" kenshi whispered smiling at her under his brown hair. he began kissing her neck, slowly going upward, as akihara leaned her head in the air enjoying the passion, kenshi moving up to her lips, began to kiss her tender lips softly, akihara leaning into her kiss found kenshis arms around her back and shoulders, she leaned more, kenshi holding her smiled at her, and slowly began taking off her kimono, untieng the obi sash deligently, he took the sash off then her robe, smiling again soflty, he untied his sash and took off his keigoki and hakamas, laying akihara down onto his bed he leaned over her gently against his muscle, and began kissing her from stomache up to her neck, where he gently nibbled on her neck, sucking on it, watching her, akihara moaning slightly from the pleasure held onto kenshi as he continued, her body begining to warm up and perspire, kenshi began moving his hand down to akiharas lower hip gently but just enough for her to feel it, holding her back with his other free arm, he looked at her breaking his kiss, he picked her up and layed her ontop of him, and continued to kiss her again, faster and more passionatly this time, akihara moaning with pleasure more started getting kenshi excited, she felt him getting aroused, and adjusted so that he was penetrating her, he began moving in fast and coming out slowly, going faster the next time in and faster out, akihara moaning wildly with pleasure, akihara cluched onto kenshis shoulders as she leaned in, "kenshi..." she said in a soft tone, sweating and closing her eyes from the pleasure she was experiencing. "we.cannot...do this..." she looked into kenshi's eyes and kenshi looked back at her, and began kissing her deeply, pulling out from her, leaning her over still kissing her, breaking the kiss, "one day..akihara, we will meet again, and i hope that we will love each other as much as we always have," kenshi looked at her again and kissed her one final time, getting his keigoki and hakama back on, he through her a soft glance and slowly moved out of the hotel, looking around at where he was, the scene was beautiful, a strong light blue sky, admist a soft burning sun that crested northward over the vast horizen of the KuroMatsuMori..the Black Pine Forest, where waiting for assault, was a large group of uhadai samurais, advancing onto the town that kenshi was in, they were in search of him, and he was said to be in the town MoriKama..Forest god, seeings that the KuroMatsuMori was near the town it seemed correct, Kenshi walked along the barren dirt road of MoriKama smiling at all he passed by, getting the occasional waves, he walked under a canvased fruit shop and grabbed an apple, and through the merchant a ten yen peice, the merchant caught it and smiled, "thank you.. have a good day sir" the merchant said, as kenshi turned back happily " and to you my good sir, a fine day aswell" kenshi smiled and bit a peice from his apple, chewing it slowly letting the cold fresh jucies soak in his mouth, "mmm, hmm this is a great apple, haha i might just go back and get some more" kenshi turned back around and went to the merchant again, "welcome back again young warrior, my name is ToyoWara," Toyo raised his hand to shake kenshis, kenshi took it "and i am kenshi Yumariko, its a pleasure sir" he released and took four more apple, and gave Toyo fifty yen, "thank you again kenshi" Toyo said smiling as he placed the yen into his merchant pouch, "thank you Toyo, your apples are great" kenshi said as he began walking towards the central square of the village to find out where he was and of what news there was, he leaned over a fountain and began reading a service notice,

Mayor Yoshi TakaSuzu To The Village Of MoriKama, yesterday war was declared against the katmaitakan army once again...we fear that we will need to send all of our men out into war..MoriKama has never needed to do so, and we fear more that we are not ready, they had skepticized wether to send us in regiment unto the feild, but we do not beleive that it will happen, also we regret to inform you that the two villages judai and its neighbor have been dimolished, except for one building the home to mumaziko, who has been a leading army general for over fourty years for the Uhadai, and is serving again, he escaped the battle and reached the Uhadai Fortress in time to inform war, as requested by Uhadai Lords, a Kenshi Yumariko is to be found, and sent to the Uhadai Fortress, he is needed for war, as before, we are deeply sorry, take care my fellow citizens.

Kenshi finished reading it and raised his head, as five samurai were around him, "are you kenshi" the oldest of the samurai asked, "well...if i tell you my name, i wish for yours" kenshi responded, '" ahh hmm, my name is,Oshima Okasaki" Oshima smiled, he was in great condition for the age he was, around sixty or so, but that was not unusual of samurai, always there to serve, "i am Kenshi Yumariko" kenshi said, with a frown, "i am needed i have heard..." he said looking directly into Oshima's eyes, "yes, you are said to be joining General Osaki's forces, he is in the town of muzumakai, he is the seventh foot troop batallion, you are requested to be sent off as seen" Oshima said, as a carrage arrived for Kenshi, "thank you..i appreciate your help.."kenshi was still frowning as he entered the carrage, it began heading off to muzumakai as kenshi began recolecting on his past war experiences, when a memory came to him , where he was being handed over to mumaziko, he then relized that the shrine with all mumazikos family on it had said kenshi and nothing else, obviously if he was in mumazikos family his name was there to, he gasped in as he relized that mumaziko was his adopted father,.'hmmm" kenshi said softly, the carrage began to leave MoriKama, they scenery here was the same as muzumakai, lush thick forests, large waterfalls with crystal clear water, reflecting the sunlight onto the many sakura trees, that littered the land amongst the foliage around them, streams ran through the ground, and animals paraded around, as a white dove flew over kenshi, kenshi looked up at watched as it flew with simple grace, such ease in its slow beats of flight, kenshi then remembered that if a white dove flys over you, it is a sign of good luck, and great prosperity, he smiled contently and looked back at the forest road, the dove flew off into the distant sun. the forest began to grow bigger as they traveled farther down its winding roads, in the distant the sound of troops chanting war calls was strong, obviously muzumakai was closer and more distinctively obvious then it had seemed before, there were some thirty thousand samurai and cavalry in amungst the entire raid force, signs that war was iminent were very clear, a man stepped out of a cross way and traveled down hill to the carrage kenshi was in, the carrage stopped and Kenshi got out, as the horsemen drawed near, "I am general Osaki.."he bowed and raised again, "you must be Kenshi" Osaki smiled as he scaled the warrior before him, he was strong, and very intelligent, Osaki knew he would be a great and admirable asset, "yes..yes i am Kenshi, Kenshi Yumariko, It's and honor to meet you General Osaki, ... i assume im supposed to be station with the seventh foot troop batallion" kenshi said , coking his left eyebrow in distinct show of his curiousity,"yes, you are here kenshi, my son, follow me" Osaki said calmly, as he led Kenshi up a long steep hill , that led to the upper portion of the forces, this was the elite samurai, and Kenshi was one of them, they all bowed in respect to kenshi and Osaki, as they both rode on by, stopping in short paces infront of the elite samurai Osaki began talking to his men, "my elite samurai...my forces, my unity, my strength and my will, i have brought to you the famous legend samurai warrior, Kenshi Yumariko..he will help lead the charge into OkaSaka, he will help win this battle, and create a unanimous victory against the katmaitakans." Osaki finished and turned to Kenshi, he talked low now ,"you.will join wont you Kenshi"..the look on Osaki's face was sincere and full of hope, Kenshi looked Osaki in the eyes,"yes. i will lead your men to OkaSaka..and we will..." Kenshi's memory brought forth to him a vision of an old battle, one that appeared just like the war that has now arisen..it appeared aswell that akihara was there to, Kenshi looked at everyone around him, there eyes full of pride, "we will win" Kenshi finished as he looked over Osaki to see AkiHara, standing near a wall waiting for Kenshi, she smiled. and Kenshi smiled back, Osaki noticed them looking at each other and nodded Kenshi to take things as he needed before they began for war, Kenshi moved over to AkiHara and pulled her close to him, to where she was nearly a part of him, embracing one another like old friends, he smiled, "akihara..what are you doing here" Kenshi asked curiously, "Kenshi..i came to fight with you, i am in the same batallion as you," AkiHara said, her tone was serious, and Kenshi knew so."hmm, we shall take care of ourselfs and these men as family they are" Kenshi smiled wider now, at the elite samurai and at AkiHara, "AkiHara...ive been meaning to ask you,..i was wondering if maybe we could be together, a couple i mean" his voice was somewhat scared,"Kenshi..I was afraid you wouldnt ask, of course i would, i would even take your hand in marrage" she smiled convincingly, and leaned into Kenshi kissing him deeply, "ive been wanting you to ask me that for so long" she closed her eyes and layed herself across Kenshi," thank you AkiHara,...ive always wanted the same" Kenshi to closed his eyes, and layed his head on her shoulders smiling.

darkness began to espire into the foliage of the woods, beckoning that the tents be set up for night, tomarrow the armys were to march out and storm OkaSaka, by force and by any means to defeat the katmaitakans, Kenshi looked around him as men all around were setting up tents, there was a group of men sitting by a fire talking about there familys, kenshi overheard one of them talking about his two year old daughter, kenshi looked down then up at the sky, there were millions of stars littering the airscape in which they stayed, Akihara was with her father by this time preparing for war as they had so many times before, it was almost like a ritual.."akihara...i dont want you to fight tomarrow..i forbid it.." osaki said his tone sincere and low."but father...i must..i.i promised kenshi" akihara's voice was upset she knew she had to listen to her father, as she had for so many years, "kenshi is a well hearted man but...what if you were to both get killed, i cannot afford to lose to great warriors...most importantly two greatly equal people.."osaki was frowning now, he was discontent to the fact that she wanted to go still,"i will allow you..assinations, but you must not go to kenshi untill the battle is over" he was looking at akihara in the eyes now, sincerety and trust bonding together to make a stream that flowed like water, but was as thick as oxygenized blood, they knew this sacredness of there family..and akihara bonded that trust and promised to wait untill the battle was over,..the darkness had enveloped the entire area now, and all the samurai were either asleep or sitting by well made fires, pondering there minds to things of non hinderence, one of the samurai was still in his armour in the hand to hand feild, practicing his tai kwondo, Kenshi watched him...as he moved..the fire seemed to make his shadow dance like a demon, dancing from side to side, moving with great percision..kenshi looked away and went to his tent and layed down, he was thinking about tomarrow and Akihara, he closed his eyes and let his mind follow the path that would soon lead him to morning, where war would set them up into two different lines, life and death.

the sun rose that morning dim, the sky was overcast and the clouds seemed to fog the air around the warriors, they all detatched there tents and posted them up, gathering there gear and readjusting there armour, kenshi woke up to see he was the only one left to get ready, all the others were in there formations, the morning was still and silent as death..no man dared to speak a word, as if something derived him and detered him from speaking his mind, kenshi detatched his tent and posted it aswell, adjusting his katana and putting on his new armour, it had the crest of the samurai on it, signifieng him indefinitely, he moved to the front of his legion, he looked at them..they all bore faces that shew that they were ready, they knew there cause and affect, kenshi licked his lips and began to speak aloud to his men, "..." he was silent for a moment breathing in deeply figuring out what he would say, but at a time like this, "men...and maybe women who stand before me, you all know what we are to do today, we are to storm OkaSaka...be brave, be loyal, trust thoughs around you, and you will face the name of victory, slay thy enemy and banish him, without fear..let us now march to OkaSaka.. we are to travel through KuroMatsuMori, the black pine forest. lets us move" he turned his heel and began marching as he heard all his men behind him clank there armour and move at his speed, the sound of there foot steps crashing in unisen to the ground made the earth pulsate, kenshi could feel the power and he knew it well. he knew what the battle had instore for him and his men.

OkaSaka lies deep within the KuroMatsuMori , the black pine forest, where light seems to get lost along some ways, and jungle roots and trees seem to fill wrongful areas, a trespass that man shouldnt go to, unless en'force, Kenshi unsheathed one of his katanas and slashed through some foliage exposing a path that continued for what appeared to be a good few miles, "this way men, this path is fresh.." he looked around him to sight for traps, he didnt see any..and he hoped there werent any, they made there way to a bridge that led into the KuroMatsuMori, a old man stood there at the beginning of the bridge and he said something to kenshi "it will cost you to go across this bridge, be it your honor, or your gold" the old man exclaimed to kenshi, "it be neither we must cross this bridge" kenshi demanded, "war is nothing to tamper with my good fare man" he said to the old man gently,"but why...what is war what to man, when a old veteran is left a due," the old man reitterated, Kenshi looked at the old man baffeled "...what do you mean...are you trying to tell me that we are not allowed entrance to the KuroMatsuMori, because you were dishonored, i beg to say sir...but i will give you gold in exchange..but pardon us next time" kenshi said slightly irritated that the old man had the gaul to do such a thing, he handed the old man a sack of gold and the old man moved from the bridge, "Troops En'march" yelled general Osaki as he rode and kept pace with the samurai army, he watched the old man as he slowly rode on by, he noticed the sheen of a blade's sheath under his old robe, "kill that man" yelled general KuroMatsu as he and his troops turned around and went after the old man" hes an katmaitakan spy, he stopped us at the bridge to stall us..they knew we were coming" general KuroMatsu yelled at Osaki, "bah kill them all i say.. we shall not be swayed from OkaSaka, never" general Osaki had a feirce whip in his voice as if he wanted to taste the enemy blood, he unsheathed his katana and charged the old man, stabbing him through the stomache, the old mans robe rip apart and shown to all around him the mark of the banished, this mark showed he was banished from muzumakai and he was a katmaitakan, the old man's eye began to tear as he touched the blade that had thrust him to the earth, "..i...am..sorry..lord uhadai...i never ment to betray you.." his eyes went blank and he stopped breathing, he had died from a heart attack, after he was suspensed from the charge, when a loud battle cry was hear, "katmaitakan warriors all men to battle stance" yelled Kenshi as he watched all his men, unsheat a katana, maybe even two katana, the elites kenshi was guiding ran up to him and across the hill a few yards from them were katmaitakan soldier were racing to them, "you stupid fool, you have done enough to the uhadai, and you shall pay with your blood" general KuroMatsu yelled angerful, he had a uhadai flag on his horse and he un posted it, and charged into the katmaitakans, throwing the flag into the chest of a katmaitakan, the man screamed and clutched his chest, as blood spewed from it with such a force that it hit the elite samurais, men were clashing there blades, and the smell of worn steel could be smelled as if gunpowder from an explosive let off, kenshi ran to the battle and unsheathed one of his katana's and went after three foes, staying in a low crouch horse positon he moved his left foot to one side and performed a Ryu-Kan-Sen, moving his blade swiftly with correct aerodinamicy into the necks of his opponents, he thrust to one side being the left, then to the right slashing upward and then crossing over down the third and final mans throat, they all three fell to the ground clutching there throats trying to speak, but all there was , was a gargeling sound, as they fell silent, blood still littered the ground and kenshi had a lust, a lust for blood and battle, he ran into the mass of katmaitakans ranging more then two hundred combatents, and he performed a Ryu-Tsui-Sen where he leaped into the air, and fell upon his enemy's slashing through them and landing on them in his fall, he got up and watched two men fall slashed through there mid torso hitting the ground with a thud and a clank of there armour, kenshi ran and thrust his blade into another enemy pulling out from him and stabbing behind him, hitting another in the face killing him instantly, he then untamed his blade and spun it, slicing into more enemys as they fell to the ground screaming, kenshi's soldiers stopped and watched him as he slew all the katmaitakans soldiers in this part, blood covered kenshi as he randomly through major assaults on his foes, his eyes were a deeper blue, again like before at the battle in muzumaki's village, where he had slaine all the katmaitakans there, he was blind in a battle lust, controlable but his attacks were feirce and swift as that of wind, shattering leaves in mid autumn. men were falling, there honor stripped from them like water in a hot summers break...kenshi watched them as they all fell to the earth, there armour breaking where had hit them, his movements so fast that the reaction time of the men, was offset and delayed, they all were in their own agony, bleeding and or dead, kenshi had blood all over him and he kneeled to the ground, sitting aside the men he had just slaine, "if you were not my enemy...a grace of honor i would shed, but for you are my enemy, no mercy i shall lend" he got up and looked at his soldiers, 'let us move..OkaSaka is not far away" kenshi was full of confidence as his men began watching him, and marching at the same time, they were almost afraid of him...as if he was some demon yet he was not, he was trained in the sacred art of hiten-mitsurugi-ryuu, as with another famous swords men, known as Himura Kenshin, he to was legendary..but kenshin was no longer around for others...he had passed, kenshi looked around, as they entered a river area of the mountain side of KuroMatsuMori, the river was wide and shallow, easily passable..but there was something odd about this river, there was red water floating thickly amongst the whiteish blue that it should be, kenshi knew it was human blood, he did not even have to look at it to know what it was, the river was flowing down hill, so obviously something was going on nearby in the upper part of the KuroMatsuMori, kenshi was very interested as to what it was...he made a detour,"i wish to see what caused such blood shed, be alert". general osaki and kuromatsu both nodded, and there men followed dilegently, the grass was thicker now as they began walking through what seemed to be a marshland that soon changed into compact earth again, where laying in the same shape it was built in, but only blood shed as of now, was a village...there was no recorded name to this village that anyone could have known, general osaki knew of this place...it was teh village in which kenshis parents were killed, ..but who had rebuilt the village..osaki had no intention of knowing, "kenshi...we should not be here, there is something not right" osaki said his tone was very uneasy, kuromatsu nodded in agreeance, as kenshi turned around, the village spontaneously combusted, building collapsing and burning...there was blood all over the ground and bodies, kenshi fell to his knees and hit the ground hard, his mind was going crazy on him, he saw a couple running, the man stopped and told his spouse to go on without him, he would be back soon, he unsheathed his blade and charged the enemy..the katmaitakans, the man was using the same art as what kenshi used the hiten-mitsurugi-ryuu...he seemed to have known it for some time, his movements were just as agile, the man fought bravely but seemed to have been weakened from earlier fighting, he fell to his knees, and looked down to the ground with dishonor, he looked up and began to raise as a spear hit him in the stomache sending him back down and paralyzing him...he died there, and his spouse was killed also in a building collapse...the village was totaled, kenshi rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, and looked at the village..it was intact...he was breathing heavy and sweating.."how..." kenshi looked away and began walking towards OkaSaka again..."cannot be..." he did not beleive what he had seen in his vision..., the scenery in the plateu surrounding them was ominous...there were dark mountains with heavy clouds, and a vast mirage of storm fronts appearing..."we shall rest the night, everyone assemble tents" kenshi said, as osaki and kuromatsu echoed him. Kenshi watched as all of the soldiers began unposting there tents and preparing to set them up, kenshi moved along the lines and entered a large valley that dropped off into gully, the trees softened the earth here and kenshis foot steps were not heard all so well...a great place for stealth, kenshi looked around him, sakura trees in late bloom were lining the lower valley in the gully, and there were black pine trees escorting the perimeter aswell, "KuroMatsuMori"...kenshi whispered to himself, he then remembered a man who lived here...a previous trainer of his, someone who he had known since he was a child...and had trained him in the way of the warrior, the storms clouds were over the troops as kenshi turned and watched them all scramble to get under cover, there were only a few that stayed out and enjoyed the rain.. that had began down pouring.., kenshi looked to his right sensing somone standing there, he looked ..but there was no one, he looked around and still saw no one there, he then heard foot steps behind him, "kenshi...kenshi yumariko...it has been sometime, more then twelve years if at that, since i have seen you, a small child you once were when i first met you, and now a strong mature male figure...you have changed so much, and yet you almost look the same as you did when i first met you,...are you still out for helping others and fighting to protect the serenity,...i understand if you do...you only were what you could have been kenshi".the man finished his sentence, and kenshi's eyes widened..."how...who the hell are you" kenshi said turning around to see the man, he had a large great coat over his darkened and aged samurai armour, ...kenshi knew him only his name eluded him for this moment on, he was shrouded in his long black hair, and it seemed to cover his eyes, ...kenshi looked into them dead on and they were the same as his...the eyes of a battousai...a manslayer. kenshi knew that was what he was just by looking at him, the man moved over towards kenshi and slacked his blade, he had a shintai no-dachi, a wooden handled katana with no hand guard, a death wish sword true skill was needed for this blade, ...kenshi watched him as he noticed general Osaki and KuroMatsu approaching them, "kenshi...there is something i never taught you, and im sure that you would like to know it...i can feel it in you, you know what your missing and you know you need it" the man closed his eyes and he turned to face kenshi, he tilted his head to the right and and opened his eyes again."right kenshi" the man smiled, and moved to kenshi and hugged him, "it has been to long, and i do hope you have not forgotten me" the man was still smiling as he watched kenshi's expression, kenshi could feel a deep connection, but how


End file.
